epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Captain Viridian vs. Limbo Boy. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Hello once again, everybody! Today I am here with Number 32 of my battle, Captain Viridian vs. Limbo Boy. Now, as I explained before, Season 4 was suppose to contain largely of battles that were suggested to me- and my plan for #32 was Barry's suggestion. However, I felt like uploading a battle and I didn't feel like searching up the characters... so, well, here's this one. Today, we have another indie game battle- two side scrolling indie game protagonists, who gets killed by almost everything they touch, has been summoned to the arena- so let's see who can spit better! In this corner we got Captain Viridian from VVVVVV! and this corner, we have Limbo Boy from Limbo! Let the battle begin! I was originally looking for battle suggestions with Captain Viridian, so I like to thank Meat for giving me this idea. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Viridian_1.png|Captain Viridian Limbo_1.png|Limbo Boy EPIC RAP BATTLES OF. VI. DEO. GA-A-A-MES. CAPTAIN VIRIDIAN. VER-R-SUS. LIMBO BOY-Y! BEGIN! Limbo Boy: (starts at 0:11) Welcome. It looks like you got trapped in my dimension this time. Limbo Boy is cutting you like a Bear Trap ''with some fierce rhymes. Because beating this 8-bit's just an ''Intermission between my journey, you'll be flipping out ''as much as your gravity when I leave you quirky. I'm worse than your dream journal, a Silhouette of your Nightmare, more unstable than your ''Polar Dimension, I can't be compared. you'll be frowning like a Sad Elephant when I break your 2-D window, Call this a Temporary Fault, I left you helplessly floating in Limbo. Captain Viridian: (starts at 0:32) Captain's Log: Today I defeated a Nameless Boy in an Edge of Hell, you'll be Playdead ''against me, but you're already dead, if you can't tell. I'm collasping you like this Dimension, faster than you can ever think, ending you more abruptly than your ending crash in a mere blink. I got more rhymes than spikes around me, so when I turn my skill on, you won't last longer than ten seconds, call me ''the Gravitron. A Boy in the unknown is about to find out more than his Sister's fate, I leave you toxic and deceased like I'm the water; you're too late! Limbo Boy: (starts at 0:53) We're Doing Things The Hard Way then; It's a mission aborted. I'm taking over your ship with a coup; All passengers aboard! Your rhymes are a toroidal topology, in a total lackluster state. You must be in a'' Flip Mode'', since you can't see the fact straight. My rap skills are something you can't reach, call me a Shiny Trinket, I'm crumbling this retro british Captain faster than his biscuit. I drink you up like V6, Captain, you're a mere vegetable against me; your safety in this battle just got compromised by this shadowy emcee. (Viridian's attempt to rap is disrupted as the teleporter behind him starts to activate to reveal...) (All five of his crew members, here to assist him in a rap battle!) D.S.S. Souleye Crew: (starts at 1:15) 'Officer Vermillion:' I'm helping, Captain! To defeat this crazy emo kid with glowing eyes, 'Doctor Victoria:' Our rhymes are the like the Purgatory, where the eternal pain lies. 'Chief Verdigris:' A V'estige of your '''V'enom'll 'V'anish agianst our 'V'alor, you 'V'icious 'V'illain, '''Captain Viridian: As your title screen suggests, your fate against us is clearly written! 'Professor Vitellary:' We V'ouch to '''V'anquish this 'V'enal 'V'ermin in Limbo, call us '''V for V'endetta, 'Doctor Violet: when it comes to indie 2-D platformer, we clearly are way better! 'Captain Viridian:' We're Pushing Onwards, we have deduced that YOU killed your own sis! 'Crew Members:' So you better fall back, kid, you just got intergalactically dissed! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VI, VIDE-OH, GA-A-MES! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VI, VIDE-OH, GA-A-A-A-MES! Poll WHO WON? Captain Viridian Limbo Boy Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts